Fire 5
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Fire part 5 Read fire 4 first its somewhere here on fanfiction.net just have to find it


Fire 5

This may be the last of my series it just depends on what you guys think. You need to read the rest in this series first or else it probably won't be very much fun for you. Enjoy...

Disclaimer-You know the drill "I don't own these characters except for well everyone besides the 6 friends..."

********************************************

Sandra looked at her father. She did it, she saved his life and also found the cure for cancer. It had worked, she was probably going to be one of the most respected people throughout the world. And even through the space stations. Over 4,000 people lived in Space now, she was hoping to be one of them sooner or later.

***************************************************

It had been three months since Chandler had been saved. But it seemed like he hadn't actually been saved it had messed him up also, he could barely walk anymore without a walker, and his voice always sounded as if he had a soar throat. He didn't complain much he wasn't in pain he said he was just glad to be alive.

***************************************************

"Hey Sandy,"Nicole said entering with her daughter Abby. Abby was 11 now, and looked so much like her father. Thats what Nicole said at least.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?"

"Well," Nicole noticed her daughter Abby looking at her and told her to go play in her room. Her Nicole and Dane still all lived in that one apartment with the purple walls. Joey's daughter Sidney (one of them that is) lived across the hall in his old apartment with her husband and baby boy. Their parents had all said it was almost like when they were young.

"Ok, well for one, I'm pregnant! I have been for a while but just found out about it TODAY and then the second part of it is, last Tuesday Bruce proposed to me! Is this perfect or what! And dads still alive to walk me down the aisle! It's so great!"

"Oh my GOD! This is so great! I am so happy for you! Wow I'm just in shock go tell mom and dad!"

***********************************************

The wedding bells were up and before Sandra knew it her twin was getting married. Trent was already married with two children David and Sue, Dane was single and no children. He was a comedian and become pretty famous. Gracie was an image consultant. Sandra had a family of success her cousin Ben was running for President even. Her other cousins Kendra and Tyler, Kendra was a model and Tyler was a pro football player. Sidney was an actress not getting to far and finally her sister Madison, had the soccor mom image life with a husband two children and a nice calm Job, she owned an art store and loved it. Sandra on the other hand had, had two relationships in her life one when she was 21 when her boyfriend dumped her because of what had happened and then James, her boyfriend now, he understood what she was going through, he had, had a tumor on his brain when he was only 6 and knew it sucked even though his was completely different he still understood. Chandler was getting worse. Sandra knew it. And she also knew that he would probably die within the next few years. He wasn't weak or anything just tasks were so much more difficult. As Sandra stood at the altar watching her father walk her twin sister who no longer looked exactly like her, walk down the aisle. She did look gorgous she had long brown hair with a purple-red highlights. Colored hair was something almost all kids had and even adults. It wasn't how it had been in the 90's where it was either "Pretty Cool" or "Ugly as hell" colored hair was just hair now it was just as normal as wearing your hair in a pony tail. Sandra on the other hand hated it. Her sister fortunetly didn't die it all one color only highlights. Her mom had, had blue hair at one point in time, it did NOT look good. Sandra was holding a secret with her though. She was pregnant and didn't know what to do. She felt like "Scully" had on the television show X-files that took place before she was born. She had watched it on OTT the network that played old shows. It was her favorite it was like the twilight zone was, or the brady bunch even. She hadn't told anybody she almost felt guilty, or embarrassed.

*****************************************************************************

Sandra stood there watching her father and sister dance, she could almost cry, her father was crying at least. One of his "little girls" was married and "All grown up" he was so incredibly happy he got to see her get married, he only hoped he got to see the rest of his children too. The dance tune changed and the DJ said it was time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife. They danced alone everybody watching them for about half of the song when more people started to dance also. She saw her parents starting to dance. They had lived quite a life so far, and their love was still just as strong. Sandra didn't know how they could do it. She was worried about her baby on the way, the baby wouldn't have a father, the father had left and Sandra wasn't interested in hooking up with anybody she didn't even really have an interest in a love life. She didn't want that soccer mom life she wanted to have a lot of money and live in a very nice apartment. She had a lot of stuff she wanted to do and didn't know if she could do it with a child, she would never have an abortion though it was illegal now but there were still places to get it done. The thought had made her sick since she had first learned about it. But what was she supposed to do? She didn't want to tell her parents because they would be incredibly over joyed and she didn't like attention. She wasn't a very positive person either she was just mad at the world and mad that she had to miss ten years of her life. She was jealous of almost everybody she had ever known they would live just as long as her but in a way have ten more years then her. It wasn't fair at all.

********************************************************

Sandra was in the hospital. She was just about to give birth to her baby. She had told Nicole Trent and Dane. Gracie was off in some other country and Sandra wasn't very close with her anyways. She called her dad and mom up to the hospital and told them very quickly what was going on. They were shocked but went there as soon as possible. Sandra hadn't really seen her parents much so that was a key part in why they didn't know she was pregnant. She just talked through e-mail and webcam so that they couldn't really see her stomach.

*******************************************************

Everybody was there comforting her but only Trent was aloud in there when she was pushing, Sandra lied and said it was her boyfriend so she could have somebody to coach her and help her. She was closer with Trent then anybody else.

**

She gave birth to the baby but she was going to die. She was going to die because her body wasn't meant for giving birth and mainly because of the coma she had, had. It had screwed her life up. She could barely even get the baby out before she completely collapsed onto the pillow. She hated hospitals funny she worked in one, but she hated being in one as a pateint. She didn't even fully under stand why exactly she was dying but it had to do with internal bleeding. She didn't understand what that had to do with having a baby and being in a coma but thats just what happened so she knew she better get used to it now. She lied there and decided she would pretty much sumorize her life. She went back to the only memory she had before the fire. That was when she was at the fair with her family. Then she thought back to when she first woke up and how terrified and confused she had been, then the day she graduated college, nobody thought she could ever do it. She looked at her baby girl. 7 pounds 6 ounces. She thought for a minute then decided she would have Trent raise her, Trent had gone through a hard time lately he was getting a divorce and she took custody of his children. He would only get to see them once a week. But her daughter would still be his in a way he had known through out her pregnancy helped her buy the supplies, coached her during birth. Yeah he was perfect for raising her. She knew that for some reason he still felt guilty about what happened to her. The baby was sleeping so perfectly not crying, or even sobbing. She had been named Jade, it was Sandra's favorite name. 

**

Everybody was talking with Sandra, she was getting more and more faint. Her voice amounted to whispers. Monica was going insane her daughter was about to die and everybody else was just trying to hold back their tears. Nicole, Trent, Dane, Monica, Chandler, and uncle Ross. Sandra looked at Trent and told him to come towards her. He leaned in and she whispered something into his ear. He started to just cry and put his head on her lap. 

"Will you?" She said getting a little unpatient.

"Of course"

"Thanks, Trent I never blamed you!" With that she stared at him as he nodded, seconds later she died. 

************************************************

"And that is the end of my family tree essay. My grandmother Monica Gellar and my mother Sandra Bing were two extrodinary people, and I wish I got to know my mother but from what I do know, she is the most caring and intelligent women out there. She should have gotten to live her life instead of dying for mine, Jade Bing, The end"

*************************************************

Yeah I know not as good as the rest but its ok. Please review and dont be to mean! Look for the Fire epilogue where you can read Jades entire family tree essay on Monica and Sandra.

and Please visit my website I would be so thankful if you did,

http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/


End file.
